mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
X1
X1, is the current robot guardian of The Tower and the older brother of X2. He was created by Colin Doc. History X1 was created by Colin Doc seven years before Noa Doc was born. He created him during the time he lived on his Island and his boats. But it was before he build The Tower. After Colin Doc died and Maker took over, X1 became the guardian of The Tower. Maker gave X1 the X-Wand to enhance his powers. When DiamondLord took over as the Boss of The Tower, X1 assisted him in his new duties. X1's status didn't change after the take-over but he still takes orders of his former bosses Colin and Maker. To Be Added 'Amset Ra' During Amset's final assault on The Tower, before the assault in which his wand got retrieved, he battled X1. Even though X1 managed to put on an impressive fight and held Amset off for a long period time but his face was eventually cut in half. This required his face and body to be rebuild which took about a week. X1 was semi-conscious during this period and was able to unlock a special file for Noa and Jack. 'Nazim' Once X1 helped Hank by using his own computing power so Hank could analyze and calculate the exact amount of energy required to restart the DocSoul and temporarily activate Master Control. The action resulted in X1 acquiring a reboot and leaving him out of the fight. Noa however managed to defeat Nazim with the full power of the DocSoul and protecting The Tower. Afterwards, X1 fully recovered. 'ShadowBot' At one point, X1 and X2 fused together to form MultiX as a way to defeat ShadowBot. They managed to put on a successful fight and had the upper-hand in the beginning, however ShadowBot surprised them with his Neural Impulse Cannon which defeated them instantly. X1 was in control during the attack and as such he suffered for it the most. ShadowBot took control over X1 as he was unconscious, using his as his puppet. When X2 awoke, he took his still unconscious brother to The Tower. After Hank returned to The Island and Schepper went searching for a piece of The Codex, X1 awoke under the control of ShadowBot and disabled Schotel and knocked out X2. He than stole some information from zone sixes computer and transferred the data to ShadowBot remotely. Coincidentally, Schepper was fighting ShadowBot and managed to steal his Cannon and used it against him, freeing X1 from his control before everything could be transferred. Personality X1 is very loyal to his friends and allies and will do everything to protect them. Even when he's ordered not to do this. Or even when he does things against their will as he thinks its better than them. X1 has served Maker for 25 years but also Docter Doc for 10 years. Although he works for DiamondLord now, he's still loyal to his former bosses. X1 tends to fight quicker than other magicians. He does not however jump quickly to conclusions before he gets his facts straight unless he gets aggravated. He will react immediately when The Tower gets attacked by any foe and will stand up against them to protect others. X1 is incredible kind and will help others even though they haven't asked him yet. He's very helpful to his friends and allies. He will violate certain rules if that means he could help others. During battles, X1 has shown to have fine control on his emotions even when he's angered. When he gets aggravated, he will maintain his focus to take the opponent down and use the anger to launch powerful attacks. X1 and X2 are incredible close and can work and fight alongside each other easily. They also work very well together which is evidenced by the fact that they can natural fuse together to form MultiX, a very difficult feat. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: X1 possesses great physical strength and is able to hold his own against both Meko and Neko at the same time. He's even strong enough to hold his own against his own brother. His proton blaster, which also acts as his right hand, is strong enough to hold his opponent in a powerful grip up in the air or throw them over his head. He can also smash right through boulders easily and lift up large objects. Enhanced Endurance: Because X1 is a robot, he can continue living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required to survive for an extended or infinite amount of time. Although he does sleep from time to time, it doesn't have a real function as he's not required to sleep. Super Agility/Flight: Thanks to his slender body X1, similar like his brother, is super agile. He can easily dodge his opponent's melee attacks but also their ranged attacks. This combined with his flight makes him a formidable opponent and rather difficult to hit. He's able to fly at incredible speeds thanks due his smooth lined wings, but can also fly at normal speeds Proton Blaster (Attacks): X1 has a proton blaster as his right hand. This weapon enables him to use proton based attacks like Proton Blast but also his most dangerous move Guillotine. He can also fire powerful dodger blue energy blasts from his proton blaster. These blasts are powerful enough to damage almost any opponent and even damage technical and mechanical constructions such as computers. Charged Attacks: X1's proton arm also allows him to charge up special attacks and powers to increase their effectiveness. He can charge up energy to make standard and special attacks stronger and deal more damage. Hand Retraction: X1 retracts his hand in order for him to fire his energy blasts from his robot arm. He will not be able to hold his X-Wand for the time being while doing this. So he attaches his wand on the side of his robot arm. Fist Attacks: X1's left hand is basically his robot hand, which he mainly uses to hold his wand. He can also use fist based moves like Mega Punch. Expert Magic: X1 is an incredible skilled magic user. Thanks to his X-Wand he can use magic in the form of spells and attacks but can also use the attack X-Wand. His magical powers are strong enough to go toe to toe with the likes of ShadowLife and has demonstrated short range teleportation, sleeping spells, magical enhancement and magic amplification. Computer Brain: Being a robot, X1 possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer. With it, he can link up to any computer to gain access to various files. He can search for a variety files he wants but that takes time of course. He cannot however override authority codes set by the bosses of The Tower. He can also upload various things for an unknown amount of time or send it to specific people. His great analytical prowess combined with the Tower's was able to precile calculate the exact energy required for the Blue Energy Core to unlock Master Control, though it lead to him needing to reboot. Enhanced Intelligence: Due his computer brain, X1 possesses an increased cognitive intellect higher than humans, allowing him to compute and process information at great speeds. He is incredible smart and can easily understand various computer-related systems and variables. He has shown an understanding of almost anything computer or technical related as well as geography, magic and history. Equipment X1 is the current wielder of the "X-Wand" that grants him to power to perform magical feats. Signature Moves X1's signature moves are: *'Proton Blast': X1 forms a positive electrical charge in his proton blaster and then fires it in the form of a dodger blue colored continuous blast to his target. *'Proton Shot': X1 forms a positive electrical charge in his proton blaster and then fires a large single but powerful dodger blue colored shot to the opponent. *'X-Wand': The amulets on X1's wand glow there respective colors and then the wand fires a powerful combined colored blast to the target. *'Guillotine': The blue disk parts of X1's right robot hand glow brightly, then he charges at the opponent and viciously grabs the opponent with it. Upon making direct contact, the target instantly faints. Weaknesses/Resistances Physical Combat Weakness: With his wand X1 is weak to combat modes, due his lack of available hands. Because of this, his robot arm has been upgraded so that it can hold his wand without him necessarily holding it. Magic Vulnerability: Like his brother, X1 is vulnerable to magical spells and attacks without his wand. Computer Virus Weakness: X1 is not immune to computer viruses when he's linked up to a computer. When he has uploaded a virus, he needs to shut down and restart himself so he can get rid of it. Trivia *X1 was created by Colin Doc two years before X2 was finalized, making him the older one. *X1 and X2 were created by Colin from the same blueprint which explains their physical similarities though with some internal and external differences and specialties. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Heroes